thiswikiwiththatfandomcom-20200213-history
JSMTAR2
Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Mexico) *Dallas, Texas, United States ' (Southfork Ranch) ''(Starting Line) * Dallas (Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport) to Chihuahua, Mexico (Roberto Fierro International Airport) *Chihuahua (Plaza de Armas) *Chihuahua (Calle Libertad) *Creel (Valley of the Monks) Leg 02 (Mexico → Colombia) * Chihuahua (Roberto Fierro International Airport) to Medellín, Colombia (José María Córdova International Airport) *Medellín (Plaza Botero) **Medellín (Miguel Caballero Factory) *Medellín (Comuna Trece - Medellín Escalators) *Guatepé (La Piedra Del Peñol) The first Fast Forward of the race required both team members to test a piece of the Miguel Caballero clothing line, one of the most prestigious bulletproof clothing brands in the world. One of the instructors would fire a .38 caliber revolver against the leather jacket both team members had don, before they could claim their Fast Forward award. Once they both passed the test, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Vroom Vroom and Bang Bang. In Vroom Vroom, teams had to load one of these Willy Jeeps, used for the pique contest at the local Yipao Festival, with 1,500 kgs of coffee bags. The objective of the pique is to keep the vehicle, with the coffee bags distributed on the back, going forward on a straight line on two wheels till a designated line. Once teams reach the designated line, Juan Valdez, a fictional character who supports Colombia's coffee, will hand over their next clue. In Bang Bang teams participated in Colombia's national sport, téjo. The objective is to hit one of the gunpower filled envelops in a clay pit area, known as "mechas", with a medal disk called a téjo, where on impact with the tejo explode loudly creating a sound similar to the one created by a small revolver upon firing. If teams can hit all four mechas, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dance the zumba alongside Shakira's "Waka Waka" video clip. If team members could imitate Shakira's movements to the satisfaction of the judges, they would receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks: *At Plaza Botero, teams had to participate in Medellin's famous guinea pig races. They had to pick a guinea pig, who would then run into one of the coloured bowls, each resembling a departure time for a charter flight next morning. Leg 03 (Colombia → Spain) * Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Sobrino de Botín) *Madrid (Puerta del Sol) *Madrid (Templo de Debod) The Roadblock required team members to memorize, serve and recite a number of tapas ditches to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between... fleet market or animal blessing. Leg 04 (Spain) *Malaga (Museo Picasso Málaga) *Jerez de la Frontera (Alcazar of Jerez de la Frontera) *Cadiz (La Caleta Beach) Leg 05 (Spain → Georgia) * Madrid (Madrid-Barajas Airport) to Tbilisi, Georgia (Tbilisi International Airport) *Tbilisi (Holy Trinity Cathedral) **Signagi (Pheasant's Tears Winery) *Gori (Joseph Stalin Museum) *Tbilisi (Chronicle of Georgia) Leg 06 (Georgia → India) *Cherapunji (Nohkalikai Falls) Leg 07 (India → Philippines) * Shillong (Shillong International Airprot) to Tagbilaran, Bohol, Philippines (Tagbilaran Airport) *Tagbilaran (Sandugo Shrine) *Alburquerque (Santa Monica Church) *Alburquerque (Python Sanctum) *Carmen (Chocolate Hills Complex) Salty Hands (salt making) or Sweet Teeth (kalamay making) Leg 08 (Philippines → Australia) * Tasmania Leg 09 (Australia) *Melbourne, Victoria Leg 10 (Australia → United States) * Portland, Oregon